You Have Got To Be Kidding Me
by Trixie Ray
Summary: CON LOS ERRORES CORREGIDOS - ¿Qué pasa cuando uno agarra el diario de otra persona? ¿Qué pasa cuando Draco Malfoy pone las manos en el diario de Hermione Granger?


**You Have Got To Be Kidding Me**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger X Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/ Romance

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: **¿Qué pasa cuando uno agarra el diario de otra persona? ¿Qué pasa cuando Draco Malfoy pone las manos en el diario de Hermione Granger?

**Disclaimer: El libro Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Son todos de J. K. Rowling. Solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tenía solamente 17 años y era Premio Anual. Estaba caminado hacia su dormitorio, el cual lo compartía con la Premio Anual, Hermione Granger.

Cuando el año comenzó, él percibió que ella había cambiado muchísimo durante el verano. Estaba más mujer, sus cabellos estaban muy bellos y ella no parecía ser tan irritante. Las clases ya habían empezado hacía dos meses y ellos se volvieron más próximos uno del otro. Bueno, próximos no es la mejor palabra para describir la relación de ellos. Se estaban soportando, eso sí.

Al llegar al dormitorio él miró a su alrededor y descubrió que Granger no estaba allí, debería estar con sus amigos de Gryffindor. Durante todo el día tenía a alguien con él, pero ahora, finalmente estaba solo. Y no podría estar más contento. Fue hasta el sofá y agarró un libro que estaba arriba de la mesa. Cuando sacó el libro del lugar encontró una cosa muy peculiar. Parecía ser un libro pero, no había ningún nombre en él. Se quedó muy interesado por el objeto, entonces lo agarró.

Al abrir reparó que era un diario, el diario de Hermione Granger por supuesto, ya que sólo ellos dos vivían allí. El miró la fecha en la parte superior, _10 de Septiembre de 1991._

"_¡Diario, estoy en Hogwarts! ¡No puedo creer en las cosas que tienen aquí, las personas, y todo lo demás! Es todo tan fascinante, pero, aún no sé si estoy en un sueño... Si alguien un año atrás me dijera que esto existe yo no lo creería, sólo lo pude creer cuando el Profesor Dumbledore fue hasta mi casa._

_Mis primeros días fueron muy difíciles, ya que no hay muchos __hijos de muggles aquí. A la mayoría de los brujos no les gustan los muggles. En mi año y en mi casa está Harry Potter, no lo conocía hasta saber que este mundo existía, pero ahora sé quien es él. Harry está siempre con su amigo – Ron Weasley. Ellos no hablaban conmigo, pero hoy todo cambió._

_Estaba en el baño del primer __piso y un Troll salió de las mazmorras ¡Y fue hacia donde yo estaba! No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo porque me quedé todo el día allí. Ron me hizo llorar porque pude oírlo hablando que yo era prácticamente una Sabelo-Todo._

_Pero, ellos__, no sé como, sabían que yo estaba allí, y me salvaron del Troll. Ahora siento que somos amigos. Y no tengo idea cómo, pero, sé que nuestra amistad será muy fuerte._

_S__ólo estamos al comienzo del año, pero ya encontré una persona que no me parece tan buena, Draco Malfoy. El es un sangre pura, y odia a los muggles, y a Harry, sin hablar de Ron. La familia de Ron es sangre pura_ _también, pero ellos son diferentes, no creen que la sangre sea importante. Por eso Malfoy los odia._

_No sé que__ más escribir._

_H."_

Draco estaba curioso para leer más de su diario, pero un poco incómodo. ¿Cómo había escrito algo sobre él? ¡Sobre él!

_29 de Octubre de 1992_

"_¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Él consiguió hacerme llorar! ¡De nuevo! Estoy tan frustrada._

_Odio__ a Draco Malfoy. ¡Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas!_

_É__l me llamo sangre sucia. Al principio no sabía lo que significaba, pero después Ron y Hagrid me dijeron qué es, es la forma en que los sangres puras_ _como Malfoy llaman a los hijos de muggles. Es tan peyorativo... Ron intento defenderme, pero su varita estaba partida, entonces el hechizo volvió hacia él. Habían babosas saliendo de su boca. Fue horrible. Aunque de todas formas me hizo feliz que él haya hecho algo por mí._

_H."_

Draco se apresuró en continuar la lectura, consciente de que Granger podría volver en cualquier momento. Él pensó en cuanto tiempo tendría y que haría Granger si lo agarrase allí mismo con su diario. Decidió ir a su cuarto. Con el diario, por supuesto.

_17 de Noviembre de 1992_

"_La cámara secreta fue abierta. No sabemos quién lo hizo eso. Pero estoy asustada de todo eso. Las amenazas se están sintiendo más serias y reales. Ayer Draco Malfoy les dijo a todos que quería que yo fuera llevada a la cámara._

_A veces no sé porque__ quedo tan afectada con lo que él dice._

_H."_

Draco recordaba cuando dijo eso. En menos de una semana Granger fue petrificada. Ella fue muy inteligente por mirar al basilisco por el espejo.

_15 de Marzo de 1992_

"_Estuve mucho tiempo en la enfermería y recién ahora pude salir. Harry me dijo todo lo que ocurrió, que no fue Draco la persona quien abrió la cámara como pensábamos. Fue Ginny. No porque quiso, sino porque estaba bajo el Imperius de Voldemort. Cuando me desperté, la primera cosa que pensé fue que Malfoy había mandado el basilisco a matarme..._

_H."_

Él continuó la lectura.

_20 de Octubre de 1993_

"_Ron no está hablando conmigo. ¡Piensa que Crookshanks se comió a Scabbers! ¡Por supuesto que eso no ocurrió! Me pidió que le mande disculpas, ¡a Crookshanks!_

_A Crookshanks nunca le gustó Scabbers, pero él es mitad Kneazel, y un Kneazel sospecha de quien no es confiable... Hay algo que no es bueno en aquel__la rata. ¡Y Ron no cree en lo que yo le digo! Un mes ya pasó desde la última vez que hablamos. Él ni siquiera me mira._

_Harry__ no consigue ser amigo de Ron y mío cuando estamos así, peleando. Evidente él tampoco está hablando conmigo ahora. ¿Cómo podría pensar que él todavía hablaría conmigo? Estoy segura de que ellos sólo se acuerdan de mí para copiar las tareas. Además, Harry y Ron viven en el mismo cuarto. A veces no creo que haya lugar para que yo esté con ellos._

_H."_

Draco se quedó un poco perturbado con lo que ella escribió. ¿Cómo pensaba ella que no tendría lugar en aquella amistad? ¡Eran el Trío Dorado!

_13 de Abril de 1993_

"_Hoy golpeé a Malfoy. ¡Y fue tan genial! Harry, Ron y yo fuimos a la casa de Hagrid, porque iban a matar a Buckbeak. Y en el camino lo encontramos a Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, ¡es un ridículo!, él nos preguntó si estábamos allí para mirar el show. ¡Qué desgraciado! Iban a matar Buckbeak por su culpa, y por supuesto, por su padre arrogante._

_Pe__nsábamos que lo habían matado, y en ese instante, Scabbers salió de las manos de Ron y fue en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. Ron salió corriendo y fuimos tras él. Consiguió agarrar a Scabbers, pero de repente un enorme perro agarró su pierna y lo llevó adentro del Sauce Boxeador. Harry y yo intentamos seguirlos pero el árbol empezó a luchar con nosotros. Fue horrible. Al final conseguimos entrar y fuimos por un túnel hasta llegar a una casa, ¡la Casa de los Gritos! Encontramos a Ron, y descubrimos que el perro no era un perro, era ¡Sirius Black!_

_Todo el año pensamos que él había escapado de Azkaban para matar Harry._

_Harry iba__ a matarlo, pero llegó el Profesor Lupin y comenzó a ayudar a Sirius. Descubrimos que él era el padrino de Harry. Nos explicaron todo, Scabbers no era una rata tampoco, era Peter_ _Pettigrew_, _un animago como Sirius._

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter_ _Pettigrew_ _eran mejores amigos cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Cuando James, Sirius y Peter_ _notaron que Remus siempre desaparecía durante la luna llena, descubrieron que él era un hombre lobo. Como buenos amigos que eran, los tres aprendieron cómo transformarse en animagos para acompañar a Remus en cada luna llena. _

_Todos pensaban que Sirius__ le había dicho a Voldemort donde se escondían los Potter, pero fue Pettigrew. Al final de todo Peter_ _consiguió escapar y Sirius iba a recibir el Beso del dementor._

_Utilizamos mi__ giratiempo, Dumbledore nos mandó a volver tres horas y salvar dos vidas. Harry me acompaño. ¡Conseguimos salvar a Sirius y Buckbeak!_

_Casi__ me olvido, después de todo eso, Ron y yo nos hablamos nuevamente._

_H."_

Draco se quedó impresionado con lo que él descubrió. ¿Granger y Potter habían soltado a Buckbeak? ¿Y habían liberado a Black?

_1 de Septiembre de 1994_

_Ayer __fue la final de la Copa de Quidditch, fue muy bueno al principio, pero después de la partida llegaron mortífagos. Casi me agarraron, no sé que habría ocurrido si ellos lo hubiesen logrado. La cosa más loca fue que Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, me "ayudó" a escapar. A decir la verdad Lucius Malfoy casi me encuentra. Yo reconocí su voz cuando él estaba hablando con alguien. Él dijo que tendría que agarrar por lo menos una sangre sucia, y que él iba divertirse muchísimo._

_Pero ahora estoy en Hogwarts, segura._

_H._

Su papá tendría que haber usado un hechizo para cambiar su voz.

_25 de Diciembre de 1994_

"_¡Hoy hubo Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¡Al principio fue totalmente mágico! Viktor Krum me pidió ir con él. Y fue magnífico. Todos me miraban con él, eso no fue muy agradable, pero él se comportó como un perfecto caballero._

_En el momento__ en que yo fui a hablar con Harry y Ron, ellos no parecían estar muy alegres, y Ron dijo que yo estaba "confraternizando con el enemigo". ¡Él quería un autógrafo de Viktor cuando llegó a Hogwarts! ¿Y ahora él era el enemigo? No pude creer a Ron, entonces los dejé y volví a hablar con Viktor._

_Ron casi arruin__ó mi noche, pero hubo un momento en que estaba sola con Viktor en uno de los pasillos, y estábamos hablando, pero la atmósfera cambió y cuando me di cuenta nos estábamos ¡besando! Mi primer beso fue con Viktor Krum._

_¡Todavía no__ lo puedo creer!_

_Él me dejó en el __Gran Comedor y se fue para el navío. Intenté encontrar a Harry y contarle todo sobre lo que ocurrió, al fin de cuentas él es mi mejor amigo, pero sólo encontré a Ron. Y él consiguió arruinar el resto de la noche. Empezó a decir que no podría defenderme sola de Viktor porque él es mucho más grande que yo. ¡Idiota! Me quedé con tanta rabia que le dije que él debería haberme invitado temprano. ¡Y no como última opción!_

_¡Puf!_

_H."_

Entonces el primer beso de Granger había sido con Krum... Interesante. Muy interesante.

_30 de Mayo de 1994_

"_¡Voldemort retornó! Harry mostró su memoria al profesor Dumbledore, a Ron y a mí._

_¡Él volvió y llamó__ a sus mortífagos! Él le sacó la máscara que les escondía el rostro, allí estaban en el cementerio McNair, Crabbe, Goyle y... Lucius Malfoy._

_¿Qué va ocurrir ahora?_

_H."_

Draco notó como el nombre de su padre estaba más apagado, como si Granger tuviera miedo de escribirlo más fuerte. ¿Tendría ella más miedo de su padre de que de Voldemort? ¿Por qué? Él sabia que tenía que descubrir el motivo del miedo, pero después. Ahora iba terminar de leer el diario.

_13 de Octubre de 1995_

_Hoy es __viernes. Viernes, 13. No creía en esa superstición ridícula, pero hoy mi día fue una mierda, al decir verdad. ¡Dolores Umbridge está abusando de su poder! Tuve detención con ella, y no sé como puedo volver a escribir ahora, porque aquella mujer está loca. ¡Me hizo escribir con una pluma hechizada, que tengo certeza que la compró en el Knockturn Alley! No tenía tinta. Cuando se escribe en el papel la tinta que sale es tu ¡propia sangre! Como si eso no fuera suficiente, en la mano con la que estás escribiendo aparece una __**bonita**__ marca y, no es una marca cualquiera, ¡es lo que estás escribiendo! Pienso hablar de ella con alguien, pero quién. La única solución es que ella se vaya de Hogwarts._

_Me__ hizo escribir "No haré preguntas sobre las próximas clases y no estudiaré lo que no es necesario". Quería que me quede allí hasta que yo creyese lo que escribía, por supuesto nunca iba salir de allí, entonces creo que desistió de mí y me mandó a mi sala común. Pero ahora tengo una cicatriz en la mano. ¡La odio! Sé que solo va salir cuando yo crea. Ese es el problema, nunca voy a creer en lo que me hizo escribir. Pienso en localizar algún buen libro por lo menos para poder disminuirla._

_H._

_PS: Mi mano está doliendo muchísimo. ¡__Maldición!_

Él sabía que ella nunca se rendiría de lo que creía. Esa era Hermione Granger.

_30 de Mayo de 1995_

_Ayer Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna y yo fuimos al Ministerio de la Magia. Si__ antes Fudge no creía que Voldemort volvió, ahora sí lo cree. Muchos mortífagos fueron llevados a Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy fue uno de ellos. Intento no pensar en lo que Draco Malfoy irá hacer cuando él nos encuentre. ¡No me voy a separar de Harry ni de Ron! Todos estamos muy traumatizados. Sirius murió._

_No sé có__mo va estar Harry después de eso. Él quería vivir con Sirius, su real familia._

_No sé que__ le diré a mi familia, ellos no saben de lo peligroso que es ser amiga de Harry Potter, y no voy a decirles nada sobre esto. Pero, ¿cómo voy a justificar a Dumbledore hechizando la casa para protegerlos?_

_H._

Había otra entrada de una semana después. Él se acordaba de aquel día.

_6 de Junio de 1995_

_Creo que hoy fue el día más difícil de mi vida. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Hogwarts estaba siendo atacada; en cuanto intentaban pasar por los portones, Harry sugirió que los alumnos __se escondieran. El lugar más próximo era la Cámara Secreta, estábamos todos en el Gran Comedor. Las únicas personas que se quedaron para luchar fueron Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Cho, todo el Ejército de Dumbledore, los profesores, y yo. Algunos de la Orden llegaron a tiempo para ayudar. Ganamos la Guerra. Voldemort se murió. Y el mundo mágico está a salvo de nuevo. Los mortífagos fueron mandados a Azkaban, y la mayoría ya recibió el Beso, como por ejemplo, Bellatrix Black._

_Fuimos a la Cámara y sacamos de all__í a todos los alumnos que estaban asustados y con mucho miedo. Después los profesores nos llevaron al Salón y dijeron que Fudge iba decir algo._

_Fudge nos dijo que antes de llegar a la escuela los mortífagos y Voldemort fuer__on a algunos lugares, y causaron terror. Pero no sólo en la comunidad mágica. Ellos atacaron el mundo muggle._

_Sus palabras exactas fueron:_

"No sé como decir esto, pero, algunas personas fallecieron. No personas desconocidas. Familias de algunos alumnos."

_Había una lista en sus manos._

"Señoritas Padma y Parvati Patil;

Señorita Pansy Parkinson;

Señor Blaise Zabini;

Señores Colin y Dennis Creevey;

Señor Draco Malfoy;

Señorita Hermione Granger, mis disculpas más sinceras."

_Ellos se murieron. Mamá y Papá. Voldemort los mató. Ellos están muertos. ¿Qué voy hacer__ ahora?_

_H._

Draco se perdió en memorias. Cuando Fudge dijo su nombre y después el de Granger, él pudo oír dos sonidos iguales, de dos personas distintas. Él se quedó perplejo cuando notó que uno salió de su boca y el otro de Granger.

_15 de Febrero de 1996_

_Otro suicidio. Ahora fue Parkinson. Ya fueron cinco. Las geme__las Patil y los hermanos Creevey. ¿Será ese nuestro destino? De Zabini, Malfoy y el mío. No puedo dejar de pensar que un día voy perder mi cabeza y me lanzararé de la Torre de Astronomía._

_H._

Una lágrima surgió de los ojos de Draco cuando miró el siguiente día.

_2 de Marzo de 1996_

_Creó que ahora__ quedamos sólo Draco y yo. Zabini fue mandado a St. Mungus, él no consiguió soportarlo. Ese día era el aniversario de casamiento de sus padres._

_A veces miro__ a Draco y pienso que él está soportando todo como yo. Todo está muy mal. Pero nosotros lo intentamos, y hasta ahora nos conseguimos mantener vivos._

_H._

Ella era una óptima observadora, pensó él.

_1 de Septiembre de 1997_

_Mi último año en Hogwarts. Soy __Premio Anual. Y voy a compartir sala común con Draco Malfoy, el otro Premio Anual. Pasé las vacaciones con los Weasley, como las anteriores. La madre de Ron es mi segunda madre. Me pregunto a donde fue Draco._

_Este año tiene __un aura distinta. No sé porque, pero creo que las cosas serán más, normales. No como antes de la Última Batalla. Pero, normales. No puedo esperar a que eso ocurra. ¡Necesito la maldita normalidad!_

_H._

Cuando él terminó de leer, Hermione golpeó su puerta y entró en el cuarto.

"Draco, ¿sabes donde está mi diario? No puedo encontrarlo en ningún lugar. Puedes ayudarm..." Ella estaba mirándolo a los ojos, pero un movimiento que él hizo con las manos la hizo mirar abajo. Y no le gustó lo que vio. "Ese es mi diario. ¿Por qué tienes mi diario? ¿Qué haces Malfoy?"

"¡No quería leerlo! Cuando llegué iba empezar a leer un libro que encontré en la mesa, pero cuando lo agarré tu diario estaba debajo. No sabía que era tu diario. Entonces leí la primera página. Pero, habías escrito algo sobre mí y me dio curiosidad..."

"¿Leíste todo lo que escribí?" Su silencio fue su sentencia. "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Pensé que habías cambiado! ¡Pero ahora puedo ver que no! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Decirle a todo Hogwarts sobre mis secretos?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Yo cambié, Granger. ¡Perder tus mejores amigos y familia hace eso!" Las palabras tenían veneno. "Ya dije lo que ocurrió, si me crees o no, es tu problema."

Draco pudo verla mordiendo el labio inferior para intentar no llorar. Ella tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro y eso acalló todas las palabras que Draco le iba a decir. Fue en su dirección, a la puerta y la tomó para que se siente en su cama. Él la abrazó y ella empezó a llorar en su pecho.

"Disculpa." Draco dijo intentando mantenerla calma. Poco tiempo después ella estaba mejor.

"No puedo creer lo que leíste..." Ella miraba sus manos, evitando los ojos de Draco. "¡Qué vergüenza!"

"No pienses eso. Me gustó mucho saber un poco más sobre Hermione Granger. ¿Y qué cosa mejor que saberlo por su diario? Por lo menos ahora sé la verdad." Ella iba empezar a llorar de nuevo pero Draco pasó su mano por su espalda. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre el diario?"

"Creo que sí. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Por qué le tenías tanto miedo a Lucius?"

Ella no quería responder. Pero después de meditarlo se levantó de la cama y agarró la mano de Draco. Hermione entró en su cuarto, con Malfoy detrás. Tomó algo debajo de su cama y se lo tendió a Draco. Era una carta.

_**No pienses que voy dejar que una Sangre**__** Sucia sea mejor que mi hijo en Hogwarts o en cualquier otro lugar. Aguarda y verás que toda esa inteligencia no te va ayudar.**_

_**Cuando menos**__** lo esperes, sufrirás mi venganza.**_

_**No pienses en hablar sobre es**__**to a nadie. **_¿_**Piensas que alguien irá a creer en algo tan sucio como tú?**_

_**L.**__** M.**_

"¿Cuándo te envió eso?" Draco contenía mucha rabia.

"Poco antes de terminar las clases del cuarto año." Hermione observaba sus manos. "Descubrí que él le dijo a Fudge que seria mejor si Umbridge estuviera en Hogwarts en nuestro quinto año. También descubrí que él le dijo a Umbridge que sería mejor vigilar al "Trío Dorado", porque siempre tramábamos algo, y que yo era el cerebro del grupo. Umbridge me encontró en la Biblioteca buscando algo que pudiera ayudar con el dolor de mano que todos los Gryffindor tenían. Por eso obtuve detención. Por eso," Hermione agarró su varita y dijo algunos hechizos, "tengo éstas marcas." Sus manos estaban todas marcadas por la pluma de la terrible profesora. "No me pude concentrar en las pruebas de fin de año porque sentía mucho dolor en la mano para poder pensar, sin hablar de la muerte de mis padres." Ella suspiró. "Tuviste las mejores notas de nuestro año... Y aunque pasó tanto tiempo, aún tengo dolores en la mano. Creo que tu padre logró su venganza al final."

Draco estaba sorprendido cuando ella terminó de hablar. "Yo no sabía." Él la abrazo de nuevo. "Hermione, no soy como él. Como Lucius. Lo odio. Mi madre está muerta por su culpa. Te pido, déjame compensarte. Sólo quiero quedarme a tu lado. Para siempre. Y hacerte feliz." Ella miraba a Draco como si él tuviera dos cabezas. "Yo sé que nos tenemos que quedar juntos. ¡Lo sé! No puedo pensar que la muerte de mi madre fue por nada. Ese hecho cambió la manera en que veo el mundo."

Algunos momentos pasaron y nadie dijo nada. Draco se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Cuando estaba casi saliendo Hermione agarró su brazo y lo viró, mirándolo a los ojos.

"También pienso así. Quiero ser feliz a tu lado Draco." Ellos se besaron, esa fue la primera de muchas veces que lo hicieron.

**:.: Fin :.:**

**

* * *

N/A:** No puedo creer que escribí todo eso. =D

Este es mi primer fic en español, y tengo mucho miedo de los reviews. ¿Cómo me salió? ¿Muchos errores? No pude encontrar una beta porque quería colocarla en lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué piensan de la historia?

Dejen un review, por favor =)

Bea~!

**N/B:** Epa eh!, la nueva sección. Las notas de la Beta xD. En fin, con mucha concentración y compromiso, pude terminarlo. Tardé un poco, porque tengo mucho trabajo -_- Lo siento! Pero aquí tienen.

Déjenle Reviews a mi autora que se lo merece!

Nin

(id: 1247164)


End file.
